A Lovely Way to Spend the Evening
by gracie-the-shadow-writer
Summary: (We Just Need Some Comfort part 3) On the anniversary of Ragnor Fell's death, Magnus needs someone there to help him through it.


**A/N: Send me your prompts for this series on tumblr. This is also posted on Ao3.**

Magnus wishes that this day could just end, he just wants a new, happier day to replace this horrible one. He has spent the whole day, since the moment he woke up, just lying around and feeling depressed. Why was this day so horrible? Well, for one thing, his lovely Shadowhunter boyfriend wasn't there when he woke up, which made him feel even worse about the bigger problem: It was the one year anniversary of his dear friend Ragnor Fell's death. He really wished he didn't have to spend this day alone, but Alec has his duties to attend to at the Institute, so now he has to wait until he comes home to get some comforting kisses and cuddles.

Throughout the day, he tried to get in contact with his other warlock friends to pass the time, but they were all too busy. Tessa was too busy at the Spiral Labyrinth, Caterina was too busy dealing with some patients with the flu, and Malcolm was still in L.A. dealing with the Blackthorn kids."So much for that", he mumbled to himself.

It was around 5:30 pm that he was starting to get emotional. He wished his Alexander would just get home already! He felt like crying, but no tears would fall, even though he could feel the build up of tears behind his eyes. Then, at last, he heard the jingle of keys unlocking the door.

"Hey Magnus, they let me leave early and..." He looked at Magnus's relieved, yet distraught face. "Magnus, are you ok?" He asked, alarmed.

"Oh, Alexander!" He cried, and he practically ran to his boyfriend, and he wrapped his arms around his tall and muscular body. Once Magnus had his arms around Alec, and his face buried in his neck, that when the tears started to fall. He appreciated the fact that Alec didn't ask what was wrong right away, he just wrapped his arms around him and let him cry into his shoulder. Magnus cried big ugly sobs that he's been holding in all day, and it felt so good to finally let them out. He felt like he'd lifted a big weight off his back.

After about 10 minutes, Magnus's sobbing finally subsided into soft sniffles. That's when Alec finally asked, "do you want to tell me what's wrong? It's ok if you're still not ready to talk."

"No", Magnus responded, lifting his head from Alec's shoulder,"no, I'll tell you." He took a deep breath. "Today is the anniversary of Ragnor's death", he said with a watery voice.

"Oh, Magnus", Alec said sadly, "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I could have come home sooner, I-"

"It's ok, Alexander, I knew you had important things to do today."

"Yeah, but, you know I would of came right back here if you asked me to, you know that right?" He told him sincerely.

Magnus sighed, "I know you would, that's what I love about you." He chuckled, "thanks for letting me cry all over you."

Alec laughed softly, "That's what I'm here for. I know what will make you feel better..."

Magnus grinned, "what?"

"Changing into comfortable clothes, and cuddling up under a blanket to watch a cheesy movie. How does that sound?" He said with a goofy grin on his face.

"That sounds like a lovely way to spend my evening", he replies with the same goofy look on his face.

So 10 minutes later they were dressed in T-shirts and sweats, cuddled up together in a soft blanket, and were starting to watch a cheesy rom-com that Magnus insisted they watch that Alec has never heard of. So, naturally, they had to watch it. Magnus could just feel his sadness melting away with Alec here, with his arms around him.

Then, Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck, laid his head down on his shoulder and said, "Thank you for being here with me Alexander, you being here has helped a lot."

Alec couldn't help but blush a little at that comment, "of course, I'd do anything for you to make you feel better," then he placed a kiss on the top of his head.

Magnus cuddled closer into Alec's shoulder and said, "Can you stay here tonight? I don't think I can handle being alone right now."

"Of course I can," Alec replied, "I'll make sure no one comes here to bother us."

Hearing that made his heart swell. "Thank you, Alexander." Alec just held onto him tighter in reply. About half way through the movie, with the exhaustion of this depressing day combined with the comforting atmosphere and Alec's strong arms wrapped around himself pulling him close to his warm body, Magnus felt himself drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought in the comments, or message me on tumblr.**

 **tumblr: shadow-readernwriter**

 **ao3: gracie_the_shadow_reader**

 **Come on by, and talk to me about Shadowhunters and Malec!**


End file.
